


Adelaide Sky

by ichikonohakko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, the pining long distance relationship nobody ask for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five things Seijuurou misses the most about Tetsuya when he is studying abroad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adelaide Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Goes with the song Adelaide Sky https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGIw-EOo9vE please check it out!

i.

Sometimes when Seijuurou was alone in the coffee shop by his apartment, he could watch hundreds of people passing by as his coffee cups grew colder and it would remind him of Tetsuya.

Tetsuya, whose effort to try so hard not to fall back into old habits whenever they were together were so commendable. Sometimes whenever they sit across each other in a coffee shop like this, Tetsuya’s gaze will be directed to the windows and Seijuurou could watch him for hours.

_I want to know what he’s thinking_.

Sometimes, he would ask Tetsuya what he thinks and feels whenever he was on this little dates with Seijuurou.

And Tetsuya would smile a beautiful smile and Seijuurou would feel like a fool for asking.

 

ii.

The skies of Adelaide are the bluest of blue the first time Akashi stepped into the southern country and it made him miss home already.

Azure. Azure was the only color that was fit to describe the blue blue sky that welcomed him into his embrace. Azure, just like the color of Tetsuya’s eyes.

_I will miss you terribly, Tetsuya._

_And I, you, Akashi-kun._

Seijuurou closed his eyes, feeling the dry wind on his skin as he walked around his new home for two years. Being part of the international program of his major had gotten him a chance to go and look at the world outside of Japan, but still, everything has merits and demerits.

Then Seijuurou heard the sound of basketball bouncing on the ground and he smiled.

 

iii.

There was a library that he frequented during his days in campus. Partly it was because his university had the best references for his tasks and assignments, but more frequently it was because of the smell of vanilla they used as a room fragrance.

The first time he had come, it was because people say that library was the best place to be if you want to escape the heat of Australia. Adelaide could be sweltering and he was thankful for the cool air at first, but sitting a few hours in, Seijuurou felt like the smell of vanilla had brought him home, by Tetsuya’s side.

It reminded him, too, of the day he had met Tetsuya for the first time again since their basketball years in high school. In the cool library of Kyoto University, where Tetsuya was applying to be a librarian for part-time job and Akashi had been there to find references for his work.

There wasn’t an awkwardness, what was there was a beautiful smile and a hand outstretched.

_Long time no see, Akashi-kun._

_It has been a long time, Kuroko._

And they spent a lot of time together after that, especially in the library where they first met. It wasn’t really a wonder why Seijuurou loved being in the library that reminded him so much of the person he missed.

 

iv.

_The number you are calling is not answering. Please leave a message after the beep._

Seijuurou did not bother to leave the message because he knew that Tetsuya will not get them anyways.

Well, he supposed that class is still in session during this hour in Kyoto. After all, Adelaide had an earlier time zone than in Kyoto. Whereas it was 6 PM here, it will still be 4 PM in Kyoto and Seijuurou knew that Tetsuya’s classes last until well into the evening.

But it has to be now, or it wouldn’t matter. In a few minutes he would be called into make his presentation about his thesis in front of the professors from around the world. He wanted to hear Tetsuya’s voice encouraging him.

Seijuurou took a deep breath and he paced a few times to calm himself. But then, the phone vibrated inside his pocket just in time with the assistant-teacher calling his name.

But Seijuurou looked at his phone screen and upon seeing the name of his caller, he kissed his phone screen and whispered.

_Wish me luck, Tetsuya._

 

v.

In the rarest of days, Adelaide skies are crying.

Seijuurou sat in his usual spot in the coffee shop by his apartment as he watched people passing by. He had his coat, something he rarely ever do here in Adelaide, but since it was raining outside it felt appropriate.

Seijuurou had thought that it was funny. Here he was, watching hundreds of people come and go while they didn’t even know that he was here with his bags packed, watching them before he leave for home and possibly never returning to this little coffee shop.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and Seijuurou had a little smile on his face.

_Good morning, Akashi-kun._

_What time will you be arriving home?_

Adelaide has been fun for the last two years, but it is time to fly home, back to where his beloved Tetsuya is waiting.

 

vi – _twelve years later_

Mrs. Smith of Aston Coffee club often misses the regular patrons of her little coffee shop.

As she watched people come and go here in Adelaide, she could remember in surprisingly detailed manner of how her patrons had their own specialties. She could remember little Sarah coming in with the exact same order of vanilla latte with one teaspoon of sugar, or how Mr. Brown will not take anything without brown sugar, or how Mr. Jones will come half-asleep with a grumble of ‘one espresso’ and went away rejuvenated and ready to anchor and the local news station.

As she wiped the table in the corner, Mrs. Smith fondly remembered the polite Japanese young man with blazing red hair who often spend hours alone in this very table, gazing outside as he watch people passing by. Mrs. Smith often offered him a cup on the house, back when it was her father who run the shop because the young man was a regular customer to them both. She often talked to him, and she found him very charming although he did have the saddest pair of eyes she’d ever seen.

Mrs. Smith had asked him once about why he always spends hours on end to watch people passing by him. Sei (his name is actually a bit longer, but he insisted that she called him by this name as to not be an inconvenience for her) had chuckled warmly before he gazed outside once more.

_I am missing someone._

So it was love, then. And faintly she wondered just what kind of person managed to make Sei fall in love so utterly and desperately like he was back then.

But the bell tinkled and it brought Mrs. Smith back into reality. A couple of men and a child about four years old entered the shop drenched in rare rains that ever grace Adelaide, she rushed to help them, but the sight of blazing red hair brought a swell in her heart that she cannot explain.

“Vicky!” Sei had a smile on his face, a look he never once have twelve years ago. “Sei! It’s been a long time? Are you staying here?” She asked. Sei laughed (and never once did she ever hear him laugh all those years ago) warmly as he shook his head. “No, I’m in a vacation. Let me introduce you to me family.” There was another man, one with baby blue hair and striking blue eyes, carrying a small boy with red hair and blue eyes.

“Tetsuya,” Even with only one word Mrs. Smith could hear just how much Sei loved this man. It was in little things, like how his eyes soften and his voice oozed with love and adoration. “This is Victoria Smith, she is the daughter of the owner of this place. She often gives me a free cup when I was staying here.” The blue-haired man gave her a polite bow after he handed the small child on his arms to Sei. “Vicky, this is Tetsuya Akashi, my husband and this here-“ there was a small chirp of Japanese that Mrs. Smith didn’t understand. “-is Shigehiro Akashi, my son. Can we request the corner table?” Mrs. Smith smiled. “Of course, of course! Come, I was just finished cleaning.”

The family of three went towards the corner table as she went to the counter to get the menu. When she walked towards the corner table, she could finally understand why Sei loved spending his hours watching people come and go all those years ago.

Because she saw the man he loved taking the very same position Sei had twelve years ago as he gaze outside into the people passing by under the rainy Adelaide sky.

**Author's Note:**

> No, this not the Shige of canon. Little Shige here knows canon Shige as Uncle Shige because it's always my personal headcanon that Ogiwara and Akashi are cousins. Or you could interpret it as Ogiwara insisting to be called Uncle.


End file.
